Against the World
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Michiru, Makoto, and Haruka. The ties that bind, and everything in between. ::Makoto x Michiru:: ::Haruka x Usagi:: ::Hints of Haruka x Makoto x Michiru:: ::One-shot, slight AU, iPod challenge::


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the songs used.

Author's Note: Written for the iPod shuffle challenge, plus I wanted to expand a bit more on my Haruka/Makoto/Michiru AU since the chapter fic is currently fighting me. All of these are set in the S season, with the spin of Makoto being one of the Outers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Against the World**

**01. There Is Life – Renata Fusco**

The other girls believed—with a ferocity—that Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus had no regard for life. Both women were almost cold in the face of sacrifice and never flinched away from the prospect of killing someone.

Sailor Jupiter was their companion as well and always aided them, but she was often spared from the cruel thinking of Rei, Minako, and even Ami. Sailor Jupiter, at least, seemed to regret her actions. She paled at the sight of blood and tried to save others.

Sometimes Neptune and Uranus didn't even seem to care about Jupiter.

And then the day came when Sailor Jupiter lay cold and dead on the floor, stained crimson with blood.

And Uranus and Neptune wept.

**02. Save Me – Shinedown**

Haruka knew her life had been going nowhere fast. Despite her dream to be a track star, she had no other goals, no other thought of what her life would be.

She almost hated how casually Michiru, and then Makoto, had come into her life and thrown it all off. First Michiru, awakening Uranus and taking her off on a journey she hadn't wanted to go on. Then Makoto, smashing into their lives like the thunder she wielded and destroying the uneasy yet comfortable alliance between her and Michiru.

Nowadays, though, it didn't bother her so much.

She didn't completely understand or appreciate the songs Michiru played on her violin, but she still thought they were the most beautiful things she'd ever heard. Sparring with Makoto made the blood sing through her veins, and she wouldn't trade the feeling for anything.

Haruka knew that after the talismans were found and the Silence was defeated things would change, but she was all right with that.

Michiru and Makoto would still be with her, and they were all she needed to feel complete.

**03. Sound the Bugle – Bryan Adams**

Michiru gazed quietly at the empty bed; the bed she had once shared with Haruka and Makoto. Contrary to popular belief, nothing perverted had ever taken place between the sheets. The three girls had simply slept together because it was warm, and they felt safe and needed when they were together.

Plus, it had been cheaper.

Her eyes were drawn to the right side of the bed: the place where Makoto used to sleep. She walked to the bed and sat down, felt her heart ache at how perfectly straight the sheets were; as if it had been sometime since Makoto had slept there. She gently ran her fingers along the brunette's pillow and whimpered softly; only a few days had passed, and already the senshi of thunder's scent was beginning to fade.

Haruka hadn't left her side since Makoto's death, but today she was out with Usagi.

Hugging Makoto's pillow to her chest, Michiru wept.

The bed felt very big, and very empty, without the brunette's presence.

**04. I Need A Miracle – Cascada**

"Ah, ah, Whirlwind. Growl any louder and Usagi-chan will hear you."

Haruka whipped around, eyes hot even as Michiru giggled behind her hand and Makoto smirked knowingly. "I'm not growling."

"Growling? Snarling? Whatever." Makoto shrugged, though her smirk remained in place. "Not that I blame you. I'd feel pretty pissed too, if some pretty boy came in and stole my girlfriend."

Mortified that she was so easy to read, Haruka closed her eyes as her face heated. "Usagi isn't my girlfriend, Thunderbolt."

"True, but you wish she was." Makoto chuckled. "Plus, she seems to really like you. She might just be confused."

Haruka groaned and rested her head against the table, resisting the urge to beat herself senseless.

"If it's any consolation," Michiru said mildly after a moment, "Usagi-chan has been sneaking glances at you whenever she gets the chance, Haruka."

The tomboy perked up noticeably.

**05. The Secret of Life – Faith Hill**

The shrill beep of the alarm clock made Haruka swear even as she rolled over and smacked it into silence. With a groan she rolled back and buried her face into her pillow. "Dammit, who decided students have to get up this early?"

Her head resting trustingly against Makoto's shoulder, Michiru murmured unintelligently as the brunette shifted, cautiously looking up to focus bleary green eyes on the clock. "I don't know, but now I think I understand why Usagi-chan is always so late."

"Do we really have to go to school today?" Michiru nuzzled quietly into Makoto's neck. "I'm exhausted from last night. That daimon was stronger than the others we've faced so far."

"And still no talisman." Haruka grumbled from the injustice of it, not even lifting her face from her pillow as her fingers curled into Michiru's hair.

With a tired sigh, Makoto felt Michiru tug against her arm and let the aqua-haired girl pull her back down into bed, and she closed her eyes.

"I think we're allowed one day off."

**06. Curse of Curves – Cute Is What We Aim For**

Makoto whimpered as the muscular, obviously drunk young man wound himself around her like an eel. She swallowed. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'm kind of seeing someone already—" Her sentence was cut off as the door opened, and her eyes widened as another whimper escaped her. "Oh, shit."

Her curse made the tipsy man giggle girlishly, but Makoto could only manage a weak smile as Michiru strolled calmly into the room. "Um, Michi, it's not what it looks like. He's…" She stiffened as the man's hand went south and stomped on his foot. "He's drunk."

"I know." Michiru smirked. "And you look completely terrified, so I know you didn't start this."

The absolute picture of calm, the senshi of the sea strolled across the floor and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him away. "You're trespassing," she said mildly.

He giggled again. "I don't see your name on her anywhere."

"Mine," was all the aqua-haired girl said, and to settle the matter she dragged him out of the room.

**07. Say Goodbye – Skillet**

Sailor Jupiter stared up at the twin doors, both huge, and felt sick. She was amazed the color hadn't completely drained from her face yet.

"So." Sailor Uranus's voice was soft, her eyes cold as she and Sailor Neptune gazed up at the doors. "Today, we finally meet the owner of a talisman."

Jupiter felt her stomach roll and swallowed, closing her eyes.

She knew what was to come, once they stepped through those doors. She'd started suspecting awhile ago that her comrades harbored the talismans after so many failed attempts to find them, and after long nights of studying she knew what had to be done to awaken the talismans without killing them.

She prayed to God she wouldn't fail.

"Neptune. Uranus." Her voice was soft when she spoke, but sure. Her stomach settled even as she felt their eyes focus on her. "Whatever happens in there today… no matter what, I don't regret anything." She took a deep breath. "I'm proud to have fought beside you both."

Neptune frowned. "Jupiter?"

"What's gotten into you, Thunderbolt?"

The doors swung open. Without looking back, Sailor Jupiter stepped inside.

**08. We Are Broken – Paramore**

They were an odd trio: the sandy-haired tomboy who looked like a man, the quiet and reserved violinist, the tall brunette with bruised knuckles. In today's world, they wouldn't have even seen each other at school.

They'd all lost something, though. Their innocence, for one.

It was through this loss, and their duty, that they came together.

They were an odd trio, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Sometimes, though, they wished they were still innocent.

**09. Breathe – Michelle Branch**

Haruka loved driving. It was the closest thing she could ever imagine to flying. The speed was wonderful, the feeling of the wind through her hair.

She loved driving with Makoto and Michiru. Michiru always was a sight, calm and collected and unshaken by the wind as they drove. Makoto was her opposite; sitting in the back seat, her eyes closed as she let the wind whip through her hair, appearing wild and untamed.

Driving with Usagi was different; the first time the odango-haired girl felt the speed, she let out a little shriek of surprise. Over time, though, she got used to it. Like Makoto she would close her eyes, and Haruka would always sneak looks at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I can understand why you love driving so much, Ruka-chan," Usagi said once.

"Oh? Why's that?"

The moon hime grinned. "It's like flying."

Haruka still loved driving with Michiru and Makoto. They were her oldest and best friends, after all.

But in time, she came to love driving with Usagi more.

**10. In Another Life – Ashlee Simpson**

Knowing she'd lived once before kind of freaked Makoto out a bit; she pondered the thought over as she sat perched on the windowsill of the apartment she shared with Michiru and Haruka, gazing up at the stars. Hearing footsteps she shifted over, and Michiru settled comfortably next to her. "Hey, Michiru, what do you remember about… before?"

"The Silver Millennium?" The sea senshi frowned, resting her head against Makoto's shoulder. "Not much, honestly. Bits and pieces."

"You know… I might not have been with you before." Makoto looked down at her. "And Haruka might not have been completely smitten with Usagi-chan."

Michiru said nothing for a moment as she thought about this; she moved her shoulders in a shrug, reaching for Makoto's hand and comforted when the brunette gave it a gentle squeeze, resting her cheek against the aqua-haired girl's hair.

"True." She smiled, nuzzling into Makoto's neck. "But before doesn't matter to me."

She leaned up and kissed Makoto.

To Michiru, all that mattered was now.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... how many pairings can you spot?

Read and review, please!


End file.
